Typically, the components of bindings used for wakeboards are permanently affixed to each other in a manner that makes modification of the binding after initial assembly difficult. Sometimes the upper of the binding is stitched together with a binding base as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,711 to Crumrine et al. Other times the binding components are attached using adhesives or cumbersome hardware. As a result, after manufacture, current wakeboard bindings are limited in configuration. However, a binding that is customizable to a broad range of riding configurations based on variation in material strength, stiffness, weight, density, color, etc. would be advantageous. Current connection methods such as stitching, adhesives, or hardware used to fasten an upper to a base plate are also slow, labor intensive, and complicate the replacement of broken parts. Thus, a need exists to provide improved binding assembly that can be easily adapted to be used for a multitude of riding styles and fit preferences.
The present invention solves this need by providing a wakeboard binding in which an upper may be directly connected to a base plate without additional adhesives, stitching, or fasteners. Such a configuration allows for one or more components to be removed, modified or interchanged by a consumer or dealer in order to customize the fit, function and/or aesthetics of the binding. Additionally, the simplified assembly procedure enables a person at a basic skill level to be able to deconstruct and rebuild a complete boot without degrading the integrity of any of the binding parts.